Tadashi, the MASTERCHEF!
by Momo the DUGONG
Summary: Tadashi is in Akira’s Kitchen, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi are all dressed in trench coats, Akira’s curious and Kei and Hikari fled on a date…What is Tadashi doing alone and singing to himself in AKIRA’s kitchen? Does he want to die? Tadashi/Akira One-shot


I love Special A and I love all the couples~ This is an Akira/Tadashi pairing with side pairing of Hikari/Kei

Please enjoy~~

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Special A (S.A.)**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Please enjoy your meal~_

_(microwave)_

Momo-chan^^~

**

* * *

**

**Tadashi the Master Chef**

_Akira wishes~_

_Tadashi's command~_

Hikari was the first to arrive the green house, Kei following closely behind pestering her about another date Hikari had given into by accident.

"Today?! I thought I said on Sunday!"

Kei was laughing and threw his bag absolutely perfect into Hikari's seat not permitting her to sit down.

"Are you backing from a promise?" Kei teased, making Hikari speechless.

Hikari ignored the bag and sat down on top of it. Kei lifted his brow. He picked Hikari princess style and kicked the chair making the bag fly and land on Hikari's stomach.

"OW! What do you have in there?!"

"Books."

Hikari wriggled and tried desperately to free herself.

Jun and Ryuu were under a large tree, Ryuu was trying to coax a possum at the top of the tree gripping tightly to Jun's pencil case.

"C'mon little fella, come down and I'll give you a hug and some fresh berries." Jun blocked the way.

"Ryuu-nii, I'll go get it." Jun's eyes sparked with menace.

He jumped up into the tree and clawed furiously at the possum who leaped down into Ryuu's arms, the pencil case on the floor.

Hikari and Kei both sweat dropped and stared at Jun who was sliding slowly down the tree landing gently next to Ryuu who had let the possum go.

"Here's your pencil case, Jun."

Hikari kept struggling then gave up and thought to her self, _why hadn't I given up ages ago? This is impossible!_ Kei laughed as if he had read her mind.

"See, it's better not to resist."

"Takishima, PUT ME DOWN!"

Ryuu settled into his chair next to Jun's who was nursing a little graze on his left elbow.

"Want a bandaid?"

Hikari pointed at her bag and looked at Kei.

"I'll get it."

Kei walked over to the bag and fumbled with the bag not taking his eyes off Hikari who was blushing.

Kei then stood up and gave it to Jun who nodded his thanks.

"How did you know…?"

"I've seen you take it out of the pocket on the left hand side of your bag in the third pocket to the right."

Hikari's jaw dropped, did she even have that many pockets? She recovered from her shock and tried to look up as she had heard footsteps, the Greenhouse door burst open.

Megumi came running in with her notepad in front of her.

**HIKARI! KEI! RYUU-NII! JUN!**

**TADASHI'S IN THE KITCHEN!**

**This is BAD! O **

Ryuu stood up to read the pad. "Megumi-chan, do you know where Akira is?"

Megumi nodded and pointed at Akira who was strolling in leisurely, her trolley of cakes and China tea set on top. "HIKARI! I made you some Madeira cake! And little rabbit patterned Chocolate fudge cakes! I forgot we had run out of Earl-grey tea so I bought some just then, that's why I'm late but Jasmine Tea will do right?"

Hikari nodded, understanding now that obviously she hadn't been to the kitchen yet to see someone in the kitchen who normally never is there.

"KEI! Why is my Hikari BEING HELD HOSTAGE?!"

"She's not yours."

"YES, SHE IS!"

"She's mine, and I'm sorry that you're jealous but I'm going on a date with Hikari today, she promised."

"SHE WHAT?! Is this true Hikari? Is big Monster Kei really going to go on a date with you because you promised him?"

Megumi flipped a page and wrote,

**Akira-chan, do you know what is **

**in your kitchen right now?**

Akira looked up at Megumi's notebook.

"Hmm…? No, has one of Ryuu's animals gotten in there?"

Kei nodded. "Something like that, looks awfully like Tadashi too."

Hikari finally got her chance while Kei had his guard off and flew in the air only to be grabbed on the ankle, dragged down and landing heavily on top of Kei who had landed on his arse, still holding tightly to her waist. "Don't think you're going anyway, _date partner_."

"ARGH! LET ME GO! PERV! PERV! PERV!"

No one noticed Akira leave taking a piece of cake with her.

Akira walked briskly to the kitchen making sure no one had noticed her absence. She opened the door leading to the kitchen, her fingers trembling. _Why am I scared, it's just Tadashi…but…he's IN MY KITCHEN! He has never done this without me before…what is he going to do?!_

She took out her binoculars and searched the room for spies and then looked directly into the kitchen getting a close up view of Tadashi's chest.

"Oo…he forgot his tie again…his mother is going to kill him…"

Tadashi was putting away dishes, a streak of flour on his cheek under his eye and his origami chef hat was loping over his ear. An ipod speaker system stood on the bench playing rock music at a considerably low volume. Tadashi was bopping his head to the beat and putting a large plate into the sink filled with soapy water.

His orange apron with lots of little falling fruit was really dirty and he's arms seem to be working really slowly as each used dish and plate was loaded into the sink and then transferred into the Dishwasher MAX 4000

Akira continued to watch curiously wanting to know what he was up to and why he was so suspicious (he wasn't at all suspicious). _Is he trying to sabotage my kitchen? Why is he smiling like that? HE MUST BE DOING SOMETHING EVIL! HE IS DEFINATELY THE NEXT HITLER!_

Tadashi stood there smiling at something and looked it up and down. Akira couldn't see what it was because there was a wall in the way of her view. _THE SUSPENSE! IF HE KEEPS SMILING LIKE THAT I'M GOING TO BUST THAT PLACE AND BASH HIM!_

A voice made Akira jump and drop the binoculars causing a loud bang and she ducked down immediately and closed the door leading to the kitchen.

To get to the kitchen there were two doors. One was for the path that led to the kitchen door. Akira was in hiding behind the door leading to the kitchen.

"Oi, what's happening?"

Ryuu, Jun and Megumi also had binoculars and were towering over Akira who had been traumatised by the way they made there appearance. Megumi was in a pink trench coat while Jun and Ryuu had navy trench coats and black top hats. Megumi had wrapped her head up with a red and white striped scarf only showing her face. Her eyes were covered with the binoculars like Ryuu and Jun.

Jun chuckled embarrassingly. "This was Megumi-chan's idea…"

Akira laughed nervously, "Yea, I can tell, it suits you Jun…"

**Do you like it?**

**I think Ryuu-nii should have **

**had a different coloured hat **

Meanwhile, Kei had successfully dragged Hikari into a limo and were on the road to their date which Kei kept secret from Hikari. Hikari was getting angry and Kei was laughing feeling extreme temptation to kiss her but remembered he had also promised never to force her to do anything especially kissing.

"I hope Akira and Tadashi are doing okay."

"Can't you tell? And don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Kei shook his head and looked out the window with a smirk on his face.

"Today is Akira's birthday."

Hikari panicked. "I haven't gotten her present yet! Why is it that you remember but none of this did? I don't think Akira remember herself."

Kei nodded. "She isn't around her parents very much and so there was no one to remind her and I don't want to ruin Tadashi's surprise for her."

Hikari took out a small note pad and started frantically writing.

"Hey, this is a date not a studying session."

"WHAT DOES AKIRA LIKE?!"

Kei shrugged and sat next to Hikari so that their bodies touched. "You promised to go on a date with me…we're alone now…"

"EEEEK! DON'T TOUCH ME! **PERV PERV PERV**!"

Hikari's face was flustered and she crouched on the floor, her arms in front of her trying to block and attack at the same time. Kei laughed and shook his head. This was the way he liked it between them, like best friends…

Tadashi rubbed his tired eyes and yawned not knowing he was being watched. _Where is Akira? Shouldn't she be here by now? It's nearly 10 o'clock, is she sick?_

He placed the last bowl into the sink, the running water clearing away unwanted rubbish.

He walked over to the ipod speakers and pressed next, listened and then pressed it again, pausing for a moment before searching for a better song.

Tadashi ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the kitchen bench feeling completely dead from all the work he had done. _I am NEVER doing so much work again! URGH I feel so tired._

Tadashi bopped his head to the music and tapped his hand against his thighs and impatiently looked at his watch. _Maybe if I shout her name she'll come…gosh, someone should have noticed me in here, or even just absent…I wonder if Akira is okay…_

Tadashi dug into his pocket in search of his phone. He found it and grinned at it, flipped it open and plucked Akira's number into the _To: _Row and texted away at his phone.

Tadashi made his final move of pressing _send_ and looked at Akira's name looking for an abusive and aggressive reply. Waiting for his phone to vibrate twice and Beep thrice at him, Akira's name flashing violently. Nothing happened.

He waited and waited… A faint _Brriiiing Brriiinng* _was heard near the window and Tadashi looked outside to see 2 people in black trench coats, a girl in a pink trench coat and Akira crouching under them clearly in pain, all crowding around the door trying to get a peek into the kitchen with binoculars.

Tadashi fought the urge to go save her and smirked to himself.

At the corner of his eye he watched as Akira tried desperately to find her phone and see who had given her a text.

She moved her leg in front of Jun who ended up falling on top of Akira who slid backwards into Ryuu, Megumi tried to save him from also falling forwards onto Akira by holding on to the end of Ryuu's shirt only to have her be dragged down with him.

Akira who had found the chance to escape the havoc of falling people closed the door shut and heaved a giant sigh.

Sliding her phone open she saw Tadashi's name flashing violently.

_You have received a new message from __**Tadashi the idiot.**_

**Oi bear woman u at skewl today?**

**Chek out the SA kitchen Im W8in 4 u**

**DONT HIBERNATE!**

**Wen u get dis txt msg reply!! =D**

**-Tadashi =P**

Akira glared at her phone wondering whether it was sent with malice or with worry. Without second thought she texted back rapidly, shut her phone and tucked it back into the pocket she had in her blazer.

Megumi had her note pad in front of her, her face curious.

**Who was that?**

**Did Tadashi really catch us?**

**Or was it Kei telling you about **

**his date with Hikari?**

Akira shook her head and sighed at the boys who were trying to get up but each other's trench coats were caught in the closed door. Ryuu being smarter, slipped out of his trench coat and helped Jun out of his, as the trench coats still hug from a height, jammed between the closed door and the door frame.

**Akira, we'll go now and leave you alone with Tadashi, **

**because we know what he's up to now.**

**Don't spoil the moment and please, try not to hurt him.**

**Smile and walk into that room.**

Megumi flipped to a new page.

**GOOD LUCK!**

Ryuu nodded and Jun followed Megumi down the corridor back into the green house Ryuu inclined his head towards the door.

"When you get back, remember to give those coats back to the drama club, it's not ours."

Akira pushed him down the corridor and headed back towards the door twisting it very slowly scared of what was on the other side.

The door opened silently and Akira looked up through the window to see Tadashi sitting on top of a stool reading Akira's replied text.

**Wat SA kitchen?! THATS MY KITCHEN!**

**I ws providing beautiful **

**Cakes and soothing tea **

**4 my Hikari so I am L8!**

**HIBERNATE?! I AM SO KILLING **

**YOU WHEN I FIND U!**

**~ Akira**

Tadashi started laughing. _She doesn't seem to be in much of a hurry she was able to write most of the text grammatically correct. _

Gentle footsteps were approaching the door and Tadashi jumped off the stool and stood right in the doorway so that the first thing she saw would be his face. He knew exactly how tall she was so he bent over to be that exact height.

Akira turned the door knob, her knees shaking and her cheeks were starting to pink. She pushed the door softly and screamed. Tadashi was so close to her and Tadashi gave her his goofy grin and kissed her silencing her from anything she was about to say.

As soon as they parted Tadashi's hands came over her eyes and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Akira, don't fret, I have a surprise for you."

"What surprise? Is today any different to any other day? Did I forget something?"

Tadashi chuckled.

"You're panicking, shhh."

Akira put her trust into Tadashi, letting him be her eyes. "Are we there yet?"

Tadashi blew at her hair. "I told you to be quiet, birthday girl."

Akira nearly lost all the muscles in her legs…It was her birthday.

Akira stopped and tried to register the information. … BEEP! PING! ~The light bulb has been turned on! ~

"Eh? Akira, can you keep walking…we're nearly there."

The reason they weren't there yet was because Akira was taking tiny steps, still not putting all her trust into Tadashi who urged her on by blowing her hair.

"It's my birthday…"

"That's right, now c'mon, trust me…"

Akira put her hands on Tadashi's which was over her eyes. They picked up pace and Tadashi stopped.

Akira blushed. She had forgotten her own birthday and yet Tadashi had remembered without anyone reminding him.

"Tadashi…how did you know it was my birthday?"

Tadashi laughed.

"Well, it's a long story, ever since I was little I put your birthday into every calendar on my wall. When I got to year 7 I had my alarm that told me how many days till your birthday every morning and now I have my watch and its personal yearly/monthly/weekly/daily planner beeped over and over again yesterday."

_Even so…Tadashi remembers my birthday…that's so…him…to forget everything, to be awkward with words but able to remember the most important things…_

"I did something you normally do…it might not be the best present, the most expensive present the prettiest resent or the cutest present but it's something I used my heart and soul to make...hope you like it…"

Tadashi slowly removed his hands form Akira's face and grinned nervously at Akira who's eyes watered.

In front of her was a little layered sponge cake with the words _I love you~ Akira ~ _written in chocolate, a little bit out of proportion and the strokes bent. The cream was falling towards the side; the strawberries were neatly next to each other and a candle in the middle unlit and beautiful.

"Happy Birthday Akira." Tadashi was blushing slightly, making the peace sign.

"It's a little retarded but you can forgive a beginner like me right? I DID IT ALL BY MYSELF!"

Akira nodded unable to speak. It was the first time anyone had ever MADE her anything for her birthday. She was just like Kei, no matter how disgusting it may be she'll endure it because, this was something Tadashi created just for her.

"Th-Thank-"

"No need to thank me! It's your birthday after all…Mmm, wanna try some? I sure do! hehehe."

Akira smiled and butted him with her hip.

"I'm the birthday girl, I get first try!"

"BUT I MADE IT! AWWW! Well, hurry then! I'm starving, I didn't eat dinner or breakfast today so I'm DYING FOR A PIECE NO MATTER HOW CRAPPY MY COOKING IS!"

Akira gently sliced the spongy cake, the cream all falling in to the insides of the cake.

Tadashi watched her, his eyes following her eyes as she takes a bite into the cake.

"It's…okay…pretty good for a beginner but if you were to be a contestant on Master Chef you'd be dead and gone!"  
'THEN I'LL KEEP PRACTISING WITH HIKARI! AND TOGETHER ME AND HIKARI WILL TRY OUT FOR MASTERCHEF! YOU'LL BE BOWING DOWN ON THE FLOOR AND KISSING MY FEET!"

Akira laughed and kicked him in the stomach. "No-way, N-O."

She raised a brow, "Good luck, Tadashi."

She took hold of his tie, pulling him towards her and kissing him swiftly on the lips~

"You'll need it."

~~~~~~~~~~Original Ending.

* * *

Outside Megumi, Jun and Ryuu had their trench coats back on and their binoculars on 300x Zoom spying directly at their romantic kiss.

"Jun is the camera on and recording?"

Jun nodded.

**Don't forget to get Tadashi's cake **

**and…where his hand is…**

**I hope this doesn't start turning in to a MA+ **

**Movie because…**

Hikari giggled. "Don't worry, Tadashi isn't that kind of person."

Kei had his back to the wall, his face clearly angry.

"You broke a promise Hikari."

"DID NOT! I said Sunday! NOT TODAY!"

Kei put a finger on Hikari's lips.

"Shhh…look Tadashi and Akira are coming."

Ryuu stripped off the outfit into a pot plant and everyone tried to act normal.

"Hey guys!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Awww…oh…why are you holding a camera Jun?"

Jun looked at Megumi, Megumi looked at Ryuu, Ryuu looked at Hikari and Hikari looked at Kei.

"He's recording the life of human nature and the rare phenomena called love."

Kei closed his eyes in boredom.

"Wait…what's that suppose to mean?"

Tadashi realised straight away and took the camera off Jun.

"Can I see this?"

Jun reluctantly nodded, looking worryingly at Megumi who looked worried back at him.

A smirk came over his face and gave it back to Jun who was ready to be punched or harassed in some way or another.

"Interesting."

Akira tried to get hold of it as well to see what Tadashi was grinning about. Hikari blocked her way telling her how delicious her cakes were this morning.

"It was REALLY scrumptious…and umm…the tea was very…err…Jasmine-y."

Kei flipped open his phone and started pressing buttons, he then put it back into his pocket and yawned. "All safe now, Jun you may delete it, I've got a copy."

**Kei, you are really scary…**

**How did you do that?**

Megumi tried to find a wire connected to the digital camera, or even whether the Bluetooth was on. She was so confused she smashed it on the ground, felt guilty and tried to see if had broken, and of course it was shock proof so it survived.

"A magician never tells his secrets, are you going to give Akira your present or linger here fussing over the camera? I want to go on that date, Hikari."

Hikari stuck her tongue out and handed Akira a little bag. Megumi and Jun handed her a wrapped box, Ryuu gave her a fluffy chubby puppy with a thick, long ribbon around its neck tied into a bow.

"You said you've always wanted to get a pet but never had the time to buy one."

Kei put his long box onto the floor next to Akira and Tadashi put a card on top. Everyone smiled and shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKIRA!"

A smile spread across her face, a familiar prickling in each of her eyes, she hugged everyone in turn even Kei who patted her back three times before trying to pull away. The person with the longest hug was Tadashi and Ryuu but Tadashi had his hand where it wasn't allowed to go.

SMACK*

"Don't touch my arse Tadashi!"

He laughed.

"Yea, yea, one of us has to be perverted! The Sa is so sensible and organised, I just want to be special!"

Tadashi flew into the air Akira's mega Superwoman punch blasted him light years away into the depths of a black hole and back.

Hikari was blushing for what he had said and Kei coughed. Megumi started giggling and Ryuu tried not to laugh in the end, everyone broke up laughing.

This is the SA and the SA is this~

~~~~~~~~~~Extra ending!

* * *

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

First Special A FF!

I thought it was pretty sad that AKIRA X TADASHI was so rare in the manga and thought I'd acknowledge it, though I liked how the anime highlighted this relationship so beautifully!

Do review~

SPECIAL A EPISODE 19 MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAVOURITE!!!!!!!!!!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Please enjoy your meal~_

_(microwave)_

Momo-chan^^~


End file.
